The proposed Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Health Disparities will be organized in terms of 5 Core components: an Administrative Core (Core A), a Research Core (Core B), a Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (Core C), and a Native Investigator Training Core (Core D). Dedra Buchwald, M.D., Professor, Department of Medicine, University of Washington, will lead Core D. Personnel, resources and activities originate from both the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center and the University of Washington, drawing on their respective strengths and affiliations. The Specific Aims of the Training Core are to 1) increase the number of AI/AN professionals capable of conducting research in areas of high priority among Native people, in particular those that improve the quality of care, reduce the minority/non-minority differentials in health status, and increase access to needed care, as well as address the consequences of health disparities, 2) establish and maintain learning and mentoring relationships between established researchers and junior AI/AN faculty, 3) improve the analytic and methodological skills of such investigators by participation in secondary data analysis and primary data collection efforts designed to improve health care and reduce health status and access differentials between AI/ANs and their non-Native counterparts, including training and mentoring in the application of methodologies to research questions. 4) publish manuscripts based on the secondary data analysis and Pilot Studies, and use these as the basis for preparing independent investigator-initiated awards led by junior AI/AN researchers, and 5) increase the understanding of unique data collection and human subject protection issues that are critical to conducting research in AI/AN communities, particularly as they pertain to study design, implementation, and measurement issues. This inter-institutional collaboration extends the close working relationship that has developed over the past 12 years in AI/AN research between the 2 institutions and among the Core Faculty. Given the relatively limited resources of Project EXPORT for faculty development and the expense of training independent AI/AN researchers, we will continue to augment a well-established program offered by the University of Colorado Denver and Health Sciences Center and the University of Washington by adding 1 Health Disparities Fellow to each of the next 2 cohorts of the 2-year program cycle. The Native Investigator Training Core is part of the Native Elder Research Center, 1 of 6 Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research funded by the National Institutes on Aging. It is a highly successful program that provides intensive, long-term mentoring of promising, well-trained AI/AN health professionals (Native Investigators) from diverse disciplines. The Native Investigator Training Core is modeled on the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Clinical Scholars Program. We have trained 19 individuals over the past decade, including 2 Health Disparities Fellows during this Project EXPORT cycle